Pretty Please With A Roxas On Top!
by OtakuScum
Summary: Akuroku lemony smut- plain and simple. Roxas has been getting all hot and bothered by his childhood friend, Axel. After walking in on something he probably shouldn't have, Axel ends the friendship, but in a more unexpected way. Rated M for a reason people.
1. Hungry Eyes

**WARNING: YAOI & MASTURBATION**

 **This is a total lemon-scented smut akuroku story. If that's your thing, enjoy! If not, you know the way out.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry to all of those who are reading my story "See Ya Buddy" I haven't had Internet for almost three weeks! Luckily, it's back and so am I. Next chapter will be coming out ASAP! Until then, here's part one of a smutty two shot! Enjoy :)**

Axel was my best friend. We'd known each other since we were just little kids. We did everything together: homework, shopping, just hanging out, hell we even took baths together when we were just tiny little things. Of course I'd seen every inch of him. I'd seen him completely naked dozens of times before, we were really close- it didn't really bother us. So why was I so turned on the second he took off his shirt?

I looked at that lean torso I had laid eyes on a thousand times before and found myself unable to look away. He looked so masculine since his muscles had become so well defined. As wild of a color as his infamous spikes may seem, the color is 100% natural, I know that for a _fact_... Lately, I've been feeling weird around Axel. When ever he doesn't have a shirt on, or he jokes around by calling me cute, I get all flustered. And right now, as I'm blatantly watching my best friend change, I'm getting so turned on.

"You alright Roxie?" I immediately snapped out of my hormone-driven trance and blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I fumbled with my words and adverted my gaze from his. "I'll be right back." And with that, I booked it to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My tired body leaned against the wooden door and I huffed a sigh. I shuffled over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. What the hell is wrong with me?

My pants had constricted painfully tight as my erection grew from the accidental strip tease Axel provided. Why is this happening to me? I popped open my pants button and let my stiffened length free. My hand roamed down my torso and to my inner thigh, massaging it gently. My fingers locked around my shaft as my thumb firmly slid along the slit. I winced in pleasure, imagining that it wasn't my hand. No, a different person came to mind whenever I touched myself like this. I breathed him name as my hand pumped faster. "Ah- Axel!" I pictured his strong hands touching every inch of my skin. I imagined what he would taste like, what faces he would make when he would fuck me, how good it would feel to have Axel inside me. All of a sudden, I felt empty. My free hand reached behind me and pressed against my entrance. Pushing past the ring of muscle, I inserted a single finger. Then two, then three. But they weren't long enough, and they weren't Axel. I groaned in frustration and slammed myself down onto my fingers. An immense feeling of pleasure rushed through me as my fingers rammed into my prostate. My jaw fell slack and I unintentionally screamed in euphoria. "Ah!" I breathed his name again and continued to imagine him doing these dirty things to me. "Axel..."

"Roxas?" I yelped in surprise as a familiar voice echoed through the the plain white walls of my bathroom. _When the hell did he open the door?!_ I scrambled to tuck my still-hard dick into my pants as Axel peered down at me clearly confused. God, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die right about now... "What was all that about, Rox?" He seemed just as shocked as I was to have been caught doing... Well the things I was doing... I stammered for a moment. What the hell was I supposed to say? That he drove me crazy? That every second I'm with him makes me lust for him more? That I'm in love with him? No. That's absurd. Axel would never feel the same. A man that practically embodied sex on legs would never fall for an awkward kid like me.

"I was just uh..." I looked anywhere but his piercing emerald eyes.

"Just what, Rox? Jerking off to me?" His words weren't filled with the disgust I'd imagined. It was more like confusion.

"No! I mean... No, I-I wasn't! No..." Oh god he's gonna hate me. He'll never feel comfortable around me again.

"Really? So that _wasn't_ my name that you were just moaning?" A mischievous smirk spread across his lips as he took a step toward me. "Not my body that you were picturing as you touched yourself?" Another step closer. "And it wasn't your hand that you mentally replaced with mine?" My face blushed deep red. _Axel heard me moaning his name!_ I really fucked everything up this time, haven't I?

"Ax, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry _._ I just- I mean I..." I scratched at the back of my head sheepishly as I fumbled with my words. The small room fell silent as I mentally began kicking my own ass for being so god damn stupid.

"Are you in love with me?" His tone was uncharacteristically serious. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and locked my eyes onto his.

"Yes." I gathered the courage to answer honestly without stuttering like some teenage girl. My confidence quickly faded, however, and I couldn't bring myself to hold his gaze.

As I stared at the floor, I noticed another pair of feet come into my ranged field of vision. I looked up to see Axel standing uncomfortably close with a goofy smile plastered on his face. His big warm hand reached up to grab my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. He only said one word before he crashed our lips together. "Good."

 **P.S. Chapter titles are songs whose lyrics match the story.**


	2. Do It Now, Remember It Later

Our lips melded together as our tongues formed a dance. My mind was complete mush. The only thoughts going through my head went directly to well- my other head. _Axel is kissing me... Holy shit Axel is fucking kissing me!_

I moaned a little in his mouth and I could feel his lips smile against mine. My fingers tangled into his hair, pulling gently. His hands traveled under my shirt and down my sides, his thumbs grazing along each dip and curve in my abdomen. They continued down until he rested his fingertips on the edge of my waistband. They paused for a moment, then moved down further to softly trace the outline of my erection. I moaned a little more and my breaths became choppier, making Axel grin even wider. That large hand palmed me through my pants, causing me to stop kissing Axel and breathe in his breaths.

"Fuck... Ah-Axel..." Random profanities and Axel's name spilled from my lips. I no longer had the ability to form coherent sentences. As our lips distanced just enough to no longer touch, Axel chuckled a low sexy laugh. My lidded eyes peered up to his fiery green ones.

"Mmm, Roxy. You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" His voice was low and hot, turning me on so fucking bad. "Do you see what you do to me, Roxas?" His free hand took my own and placed it on his crotch. "This is what you do to me. You drive me crazy with how delicious you are." His tongue snuck out from his warm mouth and tasted the shell of my ear. "And that little act back there? So. Fucking. Hot..." My hand began stroking the front of Axel's pants timidly as he spoke. He groaned in pleasure and tightened his grip on my crotch. "But when I'm done with you, you'll be _screaming_ my name..." Our eyes met again as our hand movements stopped. He smirked deviously and licked his lips.

Too embarrassed to speak, I settled for a nod. Axel's smirk only grew. His hands cupped my face and his lips met mine again but with far more passion. We eagerly stumbled from the bathroom and back into my room. Axel pushed me back into my plush mattress and straddled my body. His kisses moved from my mouth to my jaw. He kissed down my neck, sucking and biting until he left his mark. As his lips remained on my neck, Axel breathed words into my neck. "How is it that you can be so adorable..." His teeth latched onto my ear lobe and his hot breaths sent shivers down my spine as they brushed against my skin. "...yet so fucking sexy at the same time?" His wandering hands ghosted under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I shivered slightly as the cool air hit my warm skin.

Axel's larger hands secured my wrists to the bed before pausing and staring down at me. A faint smile rested on his lips as he hovered above me. "I love you, Roxas." His smile grew as my own lips curled into a warm smile. "I love you too." As he straddled my hips, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. It wasn't hungry or lustful. No, it was sweet and loving. There was no tongue to make things messy and hot. Nope, just soft lips that slowly pulled into a smile. Then, as if a switch went off, Axel pulled away and stared down at me. A devilish glint in his eye told me he had an idea. And damn, I was right. His hands released my wrists and gripped my hips instead. Without any hesitation, Axel ground his "excitement" into my own, earning a pleased moan in return.

That's when my anxiety kicked in. This is what I've been dreaming about for God only knows how long, and I feel like running away? It's almost like it's too good to be true... Fuck that. If this is a dream, then I'm going to make the best out of it. And if it's not, then I must be the luckiest man alive.

With my new mindset, I took hold of Axel's bony hips and mimicked his actions. He grunted sensually as his eyes rolled back a little. Fucking hell, that was sexy. I took full advantage of the situation and blatantly studied his every feature. Recently, I had only allowed myself quick glances that would go unnoticed. No shame now.

Axel really had amazing eyes. They were a cool, almost blue green that still managed to convey that roaring fire within him. His facial features were perfectly proportional. The angles of his face were strong, yet smoothed at the same time. Flawless, milky white skin covered every inch of him. Not a single blemish marred his perfect skin. As my eyes traveled down, I took note of his collar bones- prominent yet not too much to make him look malnourished. I peered down further and reached his abdomen. He was toned and lean. His muscles shone through just perfectly as to not set his thin frame out of proportion. Small red hairs began just below his belly button and disappeared below his waistband. As wild of a color as his infamous spikes may seem, the color is 100% natural, I know that for a _fact_... Everything about the redhead straddling my hips was just absolutely flawless.

I dared to run my fingers down his belly to the waist of his pants. When I lifted my eyes back to that gorgeous face, I was surprised to find him already staring at me. When our eyes met, a knowing smile crept across his face. He caught me checking him out...

"It's okay Roxy..." He bent down and placed another sweet kiss on my lips. "You're allowed to look." His smile grew into a mischievous smirk as his eyebrow flicked up toward his hairline. "I was doing the same thing." With his smirk still present, he winked and chuckled when my face flushed. "You're so cute!" His thumb brushed my furiously red cheeks as he continued to giggle at my embarrassed demeanor.

"Hey Axel?" I broke the silence that had settled in as we simply stared at one another. "Yeah?" His voice was gentle, almost distracted. Feeling a burst of confidence, I took the upper hand and flipped us around so I was straddling _his_ hips _._ He gasped in surprise and stared back at me incredulously. I tangled my fingers in his red spikes, pressed my chest to his, and kissed his agape lips hungrily. He didn't respond at first, clearly still a little in shock. But soon enough, his tongue was begging for entry. I complied and we soon were gasping for air against each other's lips.

"Shit, Roxas..." Axel breathed the words into my mouth as his hands snuck into my back pockets to grip fistfuls of my ass. He pulled back for air and smirked back at me. "You've got the cutest little ass." A large hand slapped one of my cheeks and Axel chuckled his low sexy laugh. I couldn't hold back any longer. My lips dove back into his as my body began to roll against his. In between kisses, Axel tried to speak. "Who's" Kiss "gonna" Kiss "top?" Kiss "me?" Kiss "or you?" I drew away slightly and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. "You're giving me the option? I always thought..." A smirk returned to his lips before he spoke. "Oh? So you've thought about us fucking before?" My confidence was beginning to sway. "What?! N-no I just meant that-" he chuckled and ran his hands along my sides. "Yeah, because I'm sure you were thinking about how I buy you ice cream when you were getting off to me." I could feel my face redden as I managed to mumble a response. "Whatever." His thumb brushed stray spikes from my eyes. "So what'll it be?" I chewed at my bottom lip as I thought about my options. "Umm..." His fingers lazily scratched at my sides in a strangely comforting way. "What is it?" His voice had grown serious and loving. "I don't know if I'd be able to... Ya know, satisfy you if I were on top. But if you were to top..." I ran my fingers along his much larger length. "I'm worried you'd tear me in half." He got a kick out of my comment, laughing pretty furiously as he rubbed my lower back in soft circles. "Rox, you'd rock my fucking world. If you don't want to bottom, that's perfectly fine. I'm happy with whatever you want, okay baby?" I know I blushed at the nickname, I just know I did. "But Ax, I... Don't know how..." My voice was hushed, but I know he heard me. "I'll walk you through it. Don't worry, okay?" He flashed me his beautiful genuine smile and I swear I was putty in his hands.

-x-X-x-

"Ah, okay. You can add another one now." I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed another finger past his ring of muscle. I did everything Axel said to do to prepare him. "Okay, I think that's probably enough." I pulled my fingers out and awaited my next directions. He winced a little at the feeling, then stared back at me. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me already." He grinned deviously and gripped my thighs until he left white fingerprints.

I worried my lip as my stomach began to churn with anxiety. I looked down at the short space between us then back to Axel. "Rox? What's the hold up?" His voice was laced with genuine concern. I studied his captivating cat-like eyes in search of words- any words- to explain what was going on in my head. "I-I just, I mean I..." His fingers released my thighs and instead began gently stroking and massaging the skin that covered them. "Use your words, lovely." I didn't know if I should melt at the sappy nickname, or scoff. Settling for a smile, I leaned down until our chests were flush against each other. The feeling of our bare skin pressed together made me shiver slightly. As I buried my face in his neck, I wrapped my arms around his torso. Axel mimicked my actions and held me in a warm embrace. "Roxas?" I could feel the vibrations from his throat on my cheek as he spoke. "Sorry. I just need a minute." My voice sounded weak and pitiful, but it didn't embarrass me any more. Axel made me feel secure, I knew he wouldn't make fun of me in a situation like this.

I could feel his head nod in compliance as he fell silent. He knew me so well. Axel knew exactly what to do when I got overly nervous like this. He always knew what to do when it came to me being stupid. It's one of the reasons I love him.

I sighed into his warm skin and sat up to straddle his hips. After collecting myself, I grinned down at him with some newfound confidence. He looked back at me with slightly widened eyes as I proceeded to slick my erect member with the lube I snatched from under the pillow. Grabbing the base, I neared his entrance until our skin met. I breathed a sigh and looked back to Axel. That mischievous glint returned to his eyes when I looked into them. Before I could react, his larger hand wrapped around mine and thrusted his hips down, pushing my erection past his ring of muscle. Both of us sucked in a sharp breath simultaneously as we adjusted. I looked back to the stunning redhead below me. With one eye cracked open, one closed, and a lopsided smile gracing his lips, I swear I drooled at how sexually beautiful he looked. I looked down between our hips then again back to Axel. "Rox, you can move." Given the ok, I drew my hips out, then pushed them back against Axel's. Taking his moans and grunts as motivation, I quickened my pace until I was slamming into him and he was quivering beneath me. My body seemed to go on autopilot as my mind went blank with no thoughts other than "faster" and "harder."

"Shit, Rox!" Axel threw his head back against the mattress as his hands grabbed fistfuls of my hips, turning the skin there white. Grunting loudly, his hands ghosted up my back and pulled my body against his. As our sweat slicked bodies pressed flush together, his fingernails raked across my back. "Ah! Rox, right there!" I pushed my hips back into him, hitting that spot with flawless aim. That's what we Sagittarians are know for, isn't it? Aim? Well, maybe that's not _quite_ what they meant...

A few seconds and thrusts later, warm liquid covered my stomach. Almost simultaneously, I followed behind Axel and released everything in him. Finding just enough energy to move, I pulled myself out of Axel and flopped over beside him. His arm lazily wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to a warm, sweat-slicked body. Both of us were sweaty, panting, sticky messes.

"Ya know," Axel's breathless voice broke the silence. "I've imagined this moment for God only knows how long, and I always pictured me on top..." He paused for a moment and shifted his gaze from the ceiling to me. "But _damn_ , that was mind blowingly great..." A goofy smile spread across his face as he chuckled and pulled me closer. "So you've thought about that before?" I asked teasingly. He looked back at me disbelievingly. "Of course I have. What, you think that was spur of the moment hormones? Some one time thing or something? Rox, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I loved you before I could really understand my feelings." His fingers instinctively brushed the damp spikes from my eyes. As I noticed how close our faces were, I craned my neck forward and kissed his nose. "I've loved you for a long time too. Although, it probably took me a lot longer to figure that out than you." I giggled at the fact that I was so dense even when it came to my own feelings. "So..." Axel twirled a strand of my hair as his eyes locked onto mine. "What is this now?" I cocked my head in confusion as my brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He took a deep breath and released my hair, twining our fingers together instead. "I mean what are we? Ya know, are we still just friends, or are we more?" I chuckled and scooted closer to Axel's warm body. "No Axel, I just had sex with you and we're gonna be just friends forever!" Axel chuckled in response and lifted my hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it. "Roxas Hikari Strife, will you pretty please with a cherry on top be my boyfriend?" I've gotta say, Axel can't really pull off the puppy dog eyes... "Of course I will you dummy!" I giggled, but was quickly cut off by hungry lips covering my own. Axel's excited lips kissed my own over and over before traveling along my jaw to my neck. His tongue traced my jawline, causing a familiar feeling between my legs. "Uh Axel... Stop you're gonna..." Suddenly, devious green eyes stared down at me. "What do you say to a round two, oh sweet boyfriend of mine?" His lips curled into a sexy grin as his loose spikes brushed against my cheeks. "What?!" His lips returned to my neck, leaving a trail of bruises. Soft kisses made their way to my ear as teeth latched onto the lobe. In his sexiest, low, husky voice, Axel whispered into my ear, his hot breaths sending shivers up my spine. "This time, _I'll_ be fucking _you_..."

 ** _Please don't forget to leave a review!_**


End file.
